Kuro Noboru
A Prince of the Noboru tribe and Heir to the throne, as well as an assassin for hire. A rather carefree man who enjoys life and enjoys people, despite his job which happen to be a family tradition, Kuro likes hanging around with new people and playing with his many siblings. Kuro is currently engaged to his pregnant Fiancè, Bianca Moriarty. Personality Kuro is pretty outgoing and open about most things. Since he can't see, he goes by voices and may comment if he likes your voice. He calls girls "Baby", "Angel", "Babe", "Hot Stuff" and things like that. He's not insensitive at all, he's just trying to compliment them. Males are usually called "Bro" or "Dude", but usually the latter. Once he learns their name he'll usually call them by it though. He's very laid back, and doesn't know the definition of personal space. He will literally come up and sit on you and say hi to you as if there is nothing wrong, but only if he knows you to a certain degree. Since coming to the Island of Poyi, Kuro has done a lot of growing up since he spent a good portion of his life in his underground home. Meeting and interacting with different people, building up friendships as well as burning them down has really turned him around as a person. Since meeting Bianca Moriarty, Kuro has matured quite a bit and now that she is pregnant with their child/children, Kuro is looking forward to being a father. Appearance Kuro is the son of Elizabeth "Liz" Noboru, a Swoobat and Sky Noboru, a Crobat. He is a rather tall and muscular man, standing at about 6'3. He sports shoulder length dark blue hair and very pale skin. His eyes are a light silver because he is blind. His natural colour, however was revealed to be a light purple as seen when he initially upgraded to a Golbat by his father. Kuro has a muscular upper body and usually doesn't wear a shirt unless cooking or on certain missions. He wears dark purple shorts and brown boots with a somewhat high heel. His whole body is covered with tattoo's relating to his tribe. Kuro wears shackles on both his wrists as well as around his neck. They have become a sort of trademark for him. History Kuro was born to Elizabeth and Sky Noboru and was their second child. A few moments later, his twin sister, Lin was born. Kuro was always a sweet child. He was never really spoilt and was always kind to the servants as well to the people. The only time he was negative in anyway was around Lin Noboru. For whatever reason, the twin hated each other and were always fighting. Sky suggested that it might have just been because they had accidentally kicked the other in the womb and the conflict raged on after birth. The little Zubat was always seen with his older brother, Noir Noboru, and the two were almost inseparable. At the age of 4, Liz had another child, a boy whom they named Ciel. Since Kuro would constantly argue with his twin sister and the two would end up fighting and throwing tantrums, his parents weren't too sure how he would react to yet another younger sibling. Much to their surprise, Kuro was extremely happy to have another sibling. He would hold the little Woobat and feed him his bottles, always falling asleep with him cuddled up in his arms afterwards. Noir comically remarked that his father may have actually been correct for once, and that Kuro just didn't like Lin. As they grew, Ciel, Kuro and Noir were always playing about and sometimes would go down from the palace to play with the citizens children. The family was always well respected amongst their people because of how kind they were and because they always protected their people in any situation. It was not rare for the Noboru's to make their way down from the palace in order to spend some time with the people. At the age of 10 Kuro was taken on a family outing with Noir as well as Lin, Ciel and a few of his new siblings. During this outing, Ciel would try his best to describe everything he saw to Kuro, earning a few grins for the boy. On their way down the path to a nearby village where they were celebrating a festival, the family of bats found an abandoned child, a female Zorua lying unconscious on the path. She seemed to be the same age or maybe younger than Ciel. After giving her some food and water, the girl explained she had no one left, no family, no siblings. Kuro suggested that she be brought into the family, as she would be a perfect little sister. Noir smiled fondly as Kuro for making such an adult decision and they took the girl home with them, naming her Pepper, and opting to go to the festival some other time. On a fateful day, when Kuro was 14, the prince had an argument with Noir, something that had never happened before that time. It is unknown as to what the two had fought over due to what occurred on that same day. Enraged and upset, Kuro spent most of the day in his room huddled in the corner. He ignored Ciel's questions about what happened and sulked the day away, that is, until a large bang and a small earthquake gained his attention. He made his way through the chambers of the palace, trying to get to the chamber looking down upon the rest of the tribe in order to find out what was going on. His ears flicked up when he thought he heard the sound of fighting. Being blind, he held his breath as he shivered in fear and carried on, slowly making his way along the wall as the sounds got closer and closer. At there loudest, Kuro was able to make out Noir and an unknown figure fighting. He heard screaming and metal clashing from down where the people were and began to inwardly panic. What was going on? What were all those noises? What in the world was happening!? He coward against the wall, listening to the grunts in the adjacent room. It wasn't until it went silent that Kuro peeked out from his hiding spot. The smell of blood was overwhelming, it burned his nose. He shook when he heard Noirs voice call for him. His brother sounded so...different. After he was called for again, the little zubat crawled over to where he smelt his brother most, which was hard for him to find because he could smell Noir's blood all over the room. Noir smiled up and him and placed a hand to his cheek, telling him not to be afraid. Kuro's blank eyes seemed to stare right at his older brother. The older Golbat brought Kuro's attention to a locket he would always wear. Kuro held the heart shaped locket as Noir explained that he must take good care of it, since Noir couldn't even do that much. It was then that Noir took sight of a very rare occurrence. Kuro cried over top of his brother, knowing full well that these were his last words. With one last smile Noir uttered his last words which would haunt Kuro forever. "You better take care of our siblings, My Prince. Please, do that for me. And I'm sorry...for yelling at you....I lo-..." Noir's breath was still and Kuro's tears ran down his face. His elder brother was no longer with him. With that Kuro wiped his face and laid next to his blood soaked brother, his sorrow blocking out the sounds around him, deafening the screams below. He was found by his mother and father after the battle had been won. Awaking from his nap he was immediately engulfed by his mothers arms as she held him. He pet her head, idly stating, "It's alright, mom. I protected big brother so now he can sleep forever." Liz tensed at the statement and looked up to see her husband crying over their now confirmed dead son of 25 years. Over the next months Kuro was very depressed and would refuse to eat unless forced to resulting in him becoming unhealthily thin. He would usually be found holding the locket given to him and lying in his room. But not ONCE did he cry after that making Noir the first person to ever see him cry, but not able to live long enough to state anything. Even at Noir's funeral, he simply stood in place while Ciel held his hand and sobbed, only petting his little brothers head to try and console him. After speaking with Liz, Sky finally decided to take Kuro to their Sensei in order to try and help his son who was lost in guilt and close to dying. Upon arrival, the zubat did nothing but stare ahead, never responding to any question, never looking at anyone. It wasn't until the Master Crobat smacked the boy on the head with his walking stick that Kuro responded. The blood trickling down from his head past his nose alerted him and "brought him back". The smell of his blood, the same blood that he had smelt all over the chamber where his other brother had died in front of him. He awoke in the fear that he was reliving that day, but was surprised to smelt nature around him. He was told that he had been brought to awaken and receive his training that had been passed down from generation to generation. The Art of the Assassin. At first, Kuro refused to go through such a thing, he didn't need to "Awaken" he didn't feel like learning anything like assassination, but, over time the zubat accepted his fate and took up the training, knowing he would only be a depressed wreck if he continued on, and he knew he had to respect the families traditions. So he spent the next 2 and a half years with his sensei, hitting puberty as he trained and gaining more strength both physically and mentally. When he turned 17 he left his sensei and journeyed home to find he had even more siblings and that everything had changed, such as his siblings having matured since he left, just as he had. At the age of 18 Kuro was threatened to step down and follow a mysterious man who had taken a part of his clan captive. He was to comply unless he wanted his clan destroyed. Because he is a kind hearted man who always looked out for his people, he immediately stepped down and left his clan to become the mans prisoner. During this time hi family had been forced into hiding by their people who wanted to make sure their royal family was safe. Before they left, however, Kuro had left the locket he received from Noir upon his death to Ciel, trusting his younger brother with it just like Noir had to him years before. Taking his leave, he was shackled in front of the people who looked on in horror, feeling desperately guilty at letting their beloved crown prince be taken away like this. Once he had arrived at the facility where he would be held by this "Collector", as he called himself, Kuro was given a special collar and was shackled 24/7. The collar would give him an electric shock whenever he did something wrong, as he was loud and swore at everyone who came into hearing range. Kuro was abused and tormented both mentally and physically by his "Owner". Being called a "Pet" would always enrage him, but he would be punished with beatings. The only single thing keeping him sane through all the torture and suffering was the appearance of a dark man who would speak to the zubat and comfort him. Kuro was told by this man that he was a Gengar from the past and had been a protector of his family for 99 years, up until his death. The Gengar explained that he had cowardly gone and committed suicide, his old and weakened body would no longer be of use to the royal family and so, he drank a deadly amount of poison and died the moment Kuro was born and his soul latched onto the zubat whom the Gengar knew would become the actually Heir to the throne. He told him stories of his past, taking Kuro's mind off of his current situation for a bit. He promised that when Kuro got the strength to leave, that he would use his powers to assist him. At one point, 2 and a half years of being kept in that depressing, evil place, the "Collector" beat Kuro until he was on the brink of death. This beating put Kuro into a coma for 1 and a half years. Once he awoke and learned of what had happened to him, The zubat swore he would break out and destroy the man who did this to him. After 4 years of imprisonment, he finally got the opportunity ,the guards had come to bring him his food and at an opportune time the Gengar used his dark powers to unshackle Kuro from the chains that held him and so that bat snapped the guards' necks and bolted out of the building, skillfully avoiding everyone on his way out. He was so close...but then the archers caught him. Lined along the building they shot bow after bow, aiming with precision and deadly intent. He took quite a few arrows in the back before collapsing. He awoke in a kneeling position, feeling his head stuck in place, he didn't much need to guess what would happen next. He was being held by a guillotine, his collar gone but the shackles still in place. The one who had imprisoned him told him he did well, but not good enough. He explained that it was a hard decision, but he would have to put his beloved "Pet" down. Kuro simply smiled at him in response. As the blade came down, the dark powers of the Gengar came into place, unleashing Kuro from the contraption before the blade could decapitate him. After fighting off the guards. Kuro had a final showdown with his imprisoner.The man was quite confused at what had happened, asking Kuro what kind of powers he was hiding. Kuro didn't answer and proceeed to fight his Imprisoner who put up an amazing fight. In the end, Kuro had used up too much energy and collaped. The man managed to slip Kuro's collar back around his neck, telling him that it was over and that he would keep Kuro in his cel until the day he died. The man stupidly gloated with a dagger in front of the Zubat's face, believing he was far too spent to do a thing. He was foolish. Kuro then suddenly grabbed it and stabbed him in the throat, running the blade right through to the back of his aggresors head.. As he gurgled on the ground, Kuro took a few swords and daggers and made his way out of the prison, a free man. He went back to his tribe and found it too be overrun by guards. Using his skills as an assassin, he managed to round up quite a few bat's that were ready to take back their territory, upon seeing their long lost prince safe and sound. Within a few hours, they killed them off, one by one until they were all dead. His people came out, so happy to see their prince alive and well. They all feasted on the blood of the dead that night, and Kuro was back where he belonged after 4 very long years. That had been the second time he was away rom his family for an extended period and upon meeting them once more, he was greeted by more brothers and sisters once again. At the age of 22, Kuro could now live his life in peace with his family and with his people. He would take his siblings out to festivals and family outings on the surface and was very joyous with them at his side. By, it was during this joyous time that his father, Sky, mysteriously dissapeared on a mission and hadn't returned. His mother kept the dissapearance from the younger children, but told Lin, Pepper, and Ciel, the eldest what the situation was. The 3 of them would search for him as they continued on their missions, searching for leads on their missing father. One day, on an outing by himself, he ran into a Cubone named Kyo who was rather timid and shy. Kuro noticed that the boy seemed to have a dark past, like himself, and befriended him, teaching him how to balance his inner self just as his master had done for him. The two became as close as brothers, but parted ways. It was when Kuro was 24 that his friend visited him again and told him of his job at a lovely resort on an island. After telling him more about it, the Zubat decided to come along with the cubone, stating that he needed a vacation himself, away from his job and away from his annoying sister, Lin. Upon his arrival to the island, he was greated by a number of people, unintentionally becoming rather popular around the island. As he lived in the hotel he still left to go on missions, feeling bored if he didn't after a while. He would visit Kyo and keep him company while he wasn't working, and would tease and laugh with the friends he had made thus far. It was a few months in when his mother asked him to take some of his younger siblings with him to the island, not telling him that this was so she could search for her husband more easily. On the boatride back to the island, Kuro met a beautiful white Charizard lady who introduced herself as Bianca. The two ended up hitting it off as they went back to the hotel, forming a bond after meeting. Within a few months, Kuro had begun to fall in love with Bianca, and she had done the same. The two were pretty close and very much enjoyed being together. It wasn't until Kuro neared his 25th birthday that his mood began to change. He started to become more quiet and depressed, and would sometimes become angry at simple things. It was because Noir had died at the same age, and the thought greatly troubled Kuro. Pepper, knowing of her older brothers mood swings at this time came to the island and infored Kuro of their fathers dissapearance from a few years back. Although he had asked before hand, he was told that his father was keeping contact and was simply on a long mission. Upon hearing the truth, Kuro asked Pepper to stay with Bianca so he could leave and search for their father. Leaving his little siblings with Bianca, who was now his girlfriend and Pepper, Kuro left the island on his 25th birthday. On his journey, he was able to get information out of quite a few people, whether it was a friendly encounter, or if it was deadly, Kuro soon gained enough leads to find out that his father had been captured and was being held against his will. This information both hurt and angered Kuro. To think, his father was suffering what he had suffered. He made his way to the establishment, making his way in, cutting down anyone in his way, not bother to acknowledge the existance of those who surrendered and flead from him in fear for their lives. He found his father in a cell. He knew from his scent and was quick to unbolt the cell. His father was alive and consious. He told his son he was sorry for letting himself get capture, like and idiot, Kuro laughed, stating, "Well, I was an idiot to get myself captured too, so we're even." Sky snickered, glad his son was at least positive seeing the situation they were in, and the fact that Kuro was usually depressed around his birthday, and this would be no exception. After escaping from the cell, the two bats were confronted by the warden. The man was a fire-type and instantly began to attack them. He put up a formidable front, beating down both the bat's at the same time. He threw Sky back, who had to take a moment to catch his breath. The fire-type turned his attention to Kuro who was breathing heavily, but was up and ready to charge. It was then that Kuro's body felt heavy. He couldn't move. Something inside him was changing, but the man didn't seem to care and started to charge at him. It was then that Kuro leveled up, becoming a Golbat. He had no idea why the sudden tranformation happened, but during the first 5 seconds after the transformation, Kuro scanned the room, LOOKING about. He could see, for the first time in his life...But it was short lived as the Fire-type sent a fire ball strait at Kuro's face. The only thing Kuro ever saw was the heated flames being launched into his face. He covered his eyes, screaming and thrashing on the ground. The pain was unbearable and intense. Upon seeing hi son in so much pain, Sky gathered his strength and ran his sword through the fire-types heart, killing him instantly. Upon seeing the full extent of Kuro's injuries, Sky took him to his sensei, who was closer to their location. Kuro was distraught. The first thing he would ever see, took away his sight instantly. It was the first time Sky ever saw the now Golbat cry. He became the second person to see Kuro cry. After he was bandaged up, the two came home which was both a happy and sad occation. Kuro was quick to return t the island, to meet his love once more and let her know what had happened. It was a sorrowful night as Kuro told her of his injuries and his loss of his sight, Binaca simply help him and the two stayed together that night. A few months and dates came and went, Kuro becoming closer and closer to Bianca. And one day, he asked her how she would feel about having children. At first, she was very unsure, and admitted that she wouldn't be agood mother, but Kuro told her how much he loved her, and that se would be the best mom. That night, the two of them made love and Bianca unknowlngly concieved the couples child/children. When they awoke, they were very aware of their actions during the previous night. It wasn't long after they had awoke that Kuro asked Bianca to formally marry him, and thus, the two became fiancè's. A few months into the unknown pregnancy, they two became aware of Bianca's growing stomach. Kuro expressed much joy to this, and even though Bianca was also happy, she was a bit apprehensive. Being a new mother would bring a lot of hardships, but she's sure that since she's with Kuro, she could go through with it and bare his children. Being ecsatic and filled with joy, Kuro is currently planning the wedding along with his family. Relationships Bianca Moriarty- The two have been together ever since they met on the island. They love and care for each other very much. They haven't had any major arguments up until this point and are currently getting ready for their wedding. The two get along well and have each shared their dark pasts to the other, forming a sort of bond. Kuro would follow Bianca from Hell and back in order to ensure her safety, he would even die for her, but also refuses to die sicne that would make her lonely. Kyo- The two are pretty close and regard each other as brothers. Kyo is very much a part of the Noboru family as Kuro's own siblings. Kuro is one of the few people Kyo truely trusts, and so, he enjoys spending time with the prince during his down time. Sky Noboru- Kuro is on very good terms with his father, the two are very best firends. They openly joke around, and are usualy scolded by Liz for doing so. Sky and Kuro are both compitent warriors and sometimes they will have a friendly sparring match that usualy ends with the two of them far too into the fight and unwilling to let the other win...up until Liz steps in and knocks them both senseless. Liz Noboru- Although Kuro is usually scolded by his mother for fighting with his twin sister when ever the two even smell each other, Kuro and his mother are rather close. Liz always hugs Kuro when he visits home, almost breaking his ribs half the time due to her strength, but she very much loves her son like all her children. His Siblings- Kuro gets along VERY well with the majority of his siblings. Being the eldest, his brothers and sisters look up to him and love when they get to play with him. Kuro enjoys drinking with Ciel every once in a while, and enjoys partnering up with Pepper on missions. He DOESN'T like his twin sister, Lin. The two have always argued sinc ethey were young, and now the only difference is that the insults got better over the years. The Gengar- Kuro is on good terms with the mysterious Gengar who lives inside his soul. They have shared their pasts and so he has full trust in the dark male. Little Kuro.png|A Younger Kuro|link=Kuro Noboru Kuro Noboru for App.png|Kuro as a Zubat Halloween Event.png|Kuro during the Halloween Event Kuro Genderbend meme.png|A genderbent Kuro. Looks a lot like his twin sister, Lin Category:Hotel Guests